There are many applications and services that provide location information. Some applications display location information for a device (e.g. a location of a computing device) or a destination, as well as location information for a user. There are many situations in which a person may want to know where another person is currently located. For example, a parent may want to know where a family member is currently located, a worker may want to know where co-workers are located, and the like.